nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Demy
| origin = Athens, Greece | genre = Pop, R&B, Dance | years_active = 2011–present | label = Panik Records }} Dimitra Papadea (Greek: Δήμητρα Παπαδέα), also known as Demy, is a Greek singer who is signed with Greek independent label Panik Records. At the 2012 MAD Video Music Awards, she won the award for Best New Artist and 2 other awards. As was mentioned in her acceptance speech, in 2011 she was watching the awards show on television and dreaming of one day winning one. One year later, her dream became a reality. Demy, along with The FaDe, also performed on the 2012 awards show. They were the first act on stage. They sang Soldier and Poses Hiliades Kalokairia. Biography At the age of five, she started taking piano lessons, something she continues to do to this day. Also, she currently takes vocal lessons as well. Jazz, Soul, Rock and Roll, and RandB are cited as musical influences. Her first favorite song growing up was "I'm Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado. Apart from singing professionally, she is also a law school student in Athens. She has stated that she still aspires to finish law school, and not devote herself to music exclusively, even though her popularity as a musician is increasing. Her father (Epaminondas Papadeas) and sister (Romy Papadea) are also attorneys in Papadeas Law firm. Her mother Elena Boubouli is a Greek-American School owner of Masterlingua and Director of Studies for Epimorphosi Higher Education (medical studies abroad). Career 2011-2012: Professional debut Demy first appeared in Midenistis' song, Mia Zografia which became a big hit in Greece and Cyprus. It received two awards from the MAD Video Music Awards 2012, the one for the best video clip Hip Hop/Urban and the other for the duet of the year. A new single, "Poses Hiliades Kalokeria" (How Many Thousand Summers) was released in June 2012 and quickly reached No.1 on the iTunes Greece song chart. The song also reached No.1 on the July 7, 2012 Billboard Greece Digital Songs chart, and remained in the top spot for 9 consecutive weeks, and 10 weeks in total. It also became a success on Greek radio, reaching #1 on the official Greek airplay chart. She also sings the lead vocals on Playmens' "Fallin". Some of her others songs include: "Pes Pos Me Thes," "Mia Zografia," "Mono Mprosta," and "Kratise Me." On June 25, 2012 she performed on the Greece, You Have Talent finale, singing a medley of her recent releases (Mia Zografia, Mono Mbrosta, and Poses Xiliades Kalokairia). On July 6, 2012, two new songs were released on YouTube: A "Poses Hiliades Kalokairia" dance remix, and "Love Light," an English language version of the "Poses Hiliades Kalokairia" dance remix. Both songs have also been released as digital singles. On July 30, 2012, the video for "Love Light" was released by Panik In the summer of 2012 she embarked on a tour that included performances in Greece, Cyprus and Russia. On July 28, 2012, Demy, along with Playmen, performed "Fallin" at the Europa Plus Live music festival in Moscow, Russia. The song has become popular in Russia, and has reached #1 on the Europa Plus Chart, the radio station of the organizers of the festival. On September 21, 2012, she made an appearance at the Amita Motion "Day of Positive Energy" music festival. She performed with other members of her record label. On October 22, 2012, her new single, "I Zoi" (The Life), was released. A 24-second teaser was released on YouTube on October 17, 2012 In December 2012, it has been announced that she will be starring in the musical "Fame" at the "Ellinikou Kosmou" theater in Piraeus.It is also her desire to one day record songs that she herself has written. Demy's first full-length studio album, No.1 was released in late 2012 according to her record label. She had confirmed via Twitter in September 2012 that she was in the studio working on the new album. The album included ten tracks including two songs in English. The album also included her big hit in Greece with the Greek rap singer Midenistis "Mia Zografia". 2013-2014 Demy performed "Believe" with Dima Bilan in the Greek final for Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Greece. In May 2013 Demy released a summer song in English called "The Sun", along with producer Alex Leon and Greek rapper Epsilon, and became a big hit in Greece In March 2014 an official video was launched by Playmen which features Demy for the song 'Nothing Better'. The song was directed by Yiannis Papadakos and was published by Panik Records. After that in May 2014 she released one more summer hit called "Oso O Kosmos Tha Exei Esena", along with the Greek rap singer Mike, and reached No.1 in Greece and Cyprus. It received one award from the MAD Video Music Awards 2015, for the duet of the year. On 22 December she released her second album, "Rodino Oneiro", which included 15 songs. 2015-2016 During the period of December 2014 to February 2015 Demy was performing in a night club, called "Fever", along with Despoina Vandi and Nikos Oikonomopoulos. Also,that year was part of the Jury in a Talent Show, called "The Music School", which was displayed in the Greek channel,"Mega". During the summer of 2015 she had a lead role in one more Musical, "The Sound Of Music", and the tickets during the tour were sold out!. In December 2015, it was announced that she will be performing in Casablanca Music Hall along with Nina Lotsari. Her performances there will be quite different from those she used to give since she will sing in fanky and jazz rhythm instead of pop. In 27th of January 2016, the musical «Addam's Family» was premiered at the Vempo Theatre and Demy embodied the role of Wednesday Addams along with well known actors such as Antonis Kafentzopoulos and Maria Solomou. Discography Studio albums EPs Singles Musical Television Category:Artists Category:NVSC 9 artists